healing the titania's heart
by Yellowie17
Summary: Despite always being strong for others, Erza also has her weakest moments and it's Fairy Tail's job to help her heal.


Just a little oneshot before I actually update any of my other stories :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

After the events with Oracion Seis and the arresting of Jellal, Fairy Tail's Titania had been acting very strange. At first some people think that nothing's wrong as they don't know what occured. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were the first people to notice that something's wrong.

The change in Erza was so little at the beginning. First it was Natsu who noticed the slight puffiness in her eyes. Then Gray noticed the bags under said eyes. Finally, Lucy noticed that she was a bit pale. That's when Team Natsu-minus Erza realised that something was definitely wrong with her. They always talk quietly among themselves when Erza was not in the guild. This earned curious glances from others. Then people noticed that whenever Erza was in the guild they would share a look between them and then Natsu and Gray would have one of their 'fights' to catch her attention. However, these people decided to not think too much about it.

Until one day, Erza got worse and that's when they noticed the changes. She walked in the guild wearing her white blouse and blue skirt without the armor, Erza hardly ever goes to the guild without her armor. Her eyes were so red and puffy, obvious signs that she had been crying. Black rings around her eyes, signs that she had not been sleeping regularly. However the thing that made everyone worry was that when she arrived in the guild they were having another one of their fights, said titania usually breaks their fights and reprimands all of them. Erza just walked straight to bar and asked for a strawberry cake, and slowly started eating the cake when it was served, not even giving a glance at the fight. Elfman who was brave and stupid decided to knock off her strawberry cake off the table to gain her attention as he was also very worried. As the plate fell and shattered on the floor everyone became dead silent preparing for the titania's wrath. However, instead of mercilessly beating them all to a pulp she just glanced at the cake and then everyone else, and after that she started _crying_. The titania bursted into violent sobs.

Everyone was frozen in shock as the scene unfolded. They didn't know what to do. Out of all the people who they expected to break down, it wasn't Erza. Mira immediately came over to Erza and comforted her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mira softly asked Erza but everyone heard it as the guild was silent.

"I...I m..m...miss...ss h...hi..him" Erza said through her sobs.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray knew who she was talking about but everyone was confused. Mira asked who she was talking about.

"Jellal!" she choked out. This received gasps from some people. Why would Erza cry for a criminal? Unless they had some history of course.

Mira soothingly rubbed her back as she still kept on sobbing, and after a while Mira led her out of guild to talk to her privately.

After they left, the whole guild was silent. Everyone looked at team Natsu in confusion believing that they would probably know something about this. However, no one knew what to ask, and Natsu, Gray, and Lucy didn't know where to begin. Wendy along with everyone else was confused as she didn't realy know the whole story, she just knew that Jellal was important to Erza.

* * *

(OUTSIDE)

"I'm sorry. I don't know who he is in your life but I do know that he's important" Mira said to Erza in a soothing voice. Erza already stopped crying but Mira knew that she is still fragile.

"He... he was my bestfriend and... I thought that I accepted the fact that he's now a different man but seeing him there, taken away from me. I realised that I still cared about him and that I.. I..." Erza couldn't finish the sentence she was saying and just looked away. Mira knew what she was trying to say and it doesn't need a genius to figure it out. She loves him, plain and simple.

Mira looked like she was just about to ask her something but Erza cut her off before she could say anything.

"Let's go back inside. I know that they have lots of questions." Erza said weakly before pushing the doors open.

Everyone looked at her, and all it took was a glance to figure out that their strong, brave and wonderful titania was at her most fragile moment. She on Team Natsu's table and took a deep breath preparing herself for the numerous questions that would definitely be asked. Natsu and Gray gave her comforting and encouraging looks while Lucy hugged her lightly, knowing that she needed it. Everyone else looked at her and had the same thought in their head.

They would do anything they can to heal the titania's heart.

End

* * *

Well that's it and I hope that you enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
